This application proposes to continue and to expand the Fogarty International Training Program in HIV- and AIDS-Associated Malignancies. The overall goal of the Nebraska Fogarty Training Program is to provide training at the University of Nebraska and its collaborating U.S. institutions for Zambian and Chinese biomedical scientists and health care providers to increase their expertise and capability to perform high quality biomedical, behavioral, and preventative research in HIV- and AIDS-associated malignancies. Our objective is to continue to train fellows to apply molecular techniques and new medical approaches to understand how HIV and other AIDS-associated cancer viruses cause diseases and train fellows in strategies used to detect/prevent disease transmission and the development of AIDS-related malignancies, while expanding our current training activities to include treatment of HIV- and AIDS-associated malignancies and issues related to the long-term monitoring and management of infected and treated individuals. These objectives will be achieved through the following specific aims: 1) Provide intensive academic instruction at the University of Nebraska leading to M.S., M.P.H., and Ph.D. degrees in biomedical science; 2) Provide opportunities for fellows to participate in biomedical research rotations at the University of Nebraska, the University of Alabama at Birmingham, and the University of Miami to investigate the role of HIV, Human Papilloma Virus, Kaposi's sarcoma-associated Herpes virus, and Epstein Barr virus in the development of AIDS-associated malignancies, and train in advanced laboratory methods to detect pathogens and monitor HIV genotypes; 3) Provide opportunities for fellows to participate in rotations in the clinical management of AIDS, anti-viral treatments, and AIDS-associated malignancies at the University of Miami; 4) Provide training in epidemiology and socio-behavioral aspects of HIV-AIDS and AIDS-associated malignancies at the University of Nebraska and the University of Alabama at Birmingham to improve in-country data analysis and facilitate the development and evaluation of public health intervention strategies; 5) Provide in-country courses and workshops in epidemiology, behavioral interventions, and laboratory techniques that will be organized by returning fellows for a target audience of in-country clinicians and public health personnel. The Nebraska Center for Virology, one of the nation's premier virology research and training centers, will continue to administer the program. This program has gained momentum and is successfully addressing urgent needs in AIDS education and prevention. Over the next five years, the program will continue this momentum and address a new need - the urgency for infrastructure and expertise to deal with the scale up of the antiretroviral treatment- program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]